Sacrifice
by wildfire210
Summary: In the heat of a battle, one kit must choose. To watch her family and friends die or to make a sacrifice to save the one she loves. The one thing she cares about is in danger, but this sacrifice will change everything...


A mottled tan and white kit ran through the borders of camp, in hot pursuit of her prey, a butterfly. Its wings glistened as the evening sun shone on them. Black streaks lined its bright blue wings.

The kit gave a spring, latching her teeth onto the small creature. She was gently though, mouthing it so her teeth didn't pierce the fine, delicate wings. She approached a crimson-furred kit, holding her tail high with pride.

She released the butterfly and watched it flutter away. She turned to face the kit, a spark of victory in her gaze. "That's Number Eighteen. I win."

Her friend was stunned. "Oh, come on Icekit! Twenty butterflies, then you win, ok?"

"Well, I hope you're not lying, Redkit." Icekiti said, flicking her tail in his direction. "Come on, let's go back to camp. Greystar will start to wonder what has happened. "

Shouts of commotion rose from the camp. Even from where they were at they could hear them.

"What do you think is happening?" asked Redkit, curious.

Icekit strained to hear. Murderous snarls, terrified screams, blood-lusting yowls, all these things reached the kit's ears. Icekit quickened her pace. Whatever was happening, it couldn't be good.

The kit froze, rooted to the spot. Their camp was alive with cats, all battle-hungry and blood-thirsty. The deputy was locked in a tussle with a cat that fought with twice his strength and agility. However, the deputy held the upper paw and had his opponent pinned. He seemed relieved, and let his muscles relax for a moment.

A moment was all it took.

The Deputy's opponent launched himself upward with such explosive force that Icekit's breath was taken away. Icekit turned her head away. Blood spattered the ground as the deputy landed. _Hard._

Redkit couldn't stand it anymore. He ran into the camp, his bright green eyes wide with horror.

All around them, their friends, their family were falling. Shock hit the Icekit's system when she realized what has happening. This wasn't a simple battle over the borders. It was a full-blown _massacre._

A dark grey cat suddenly grasped her scruff. He darted into a cave and shoved her into a small crack in the cave wall. He came back with Redkit a split second later.

Icekit watched on in terror as a jet-black cat pounced on kit like it was a rabbit. The cat pinned the petrified kitten to the ground and sank his fangs into the kit's tiny body. The kit's screams broke Icekit's heart as she was forced to listen.

She knew now. They were losing this battle, and in a matter of minutes, there would be no one to protect them. In a matter of minutes, they would be alone.

She leapt from her hiding place and fastened her teeth onto the dark cat's ear. She ignored the yelp of pain, and put every bit of her strength into the bite. Icekit shut her eyes and hooked her claws onto the cat's fur, securing her grip as the cat started to buck.

The red-eyed cat twisted his head and threw Icekit against the hard, cold stone wall. He approached her, giving murderous snarls. Icekit weakly got to her paws and scampered away, wincing as pain shot up her side. Her leg was crushed, and now it was limp and lifeless.

She limped away into the forest, leaving a trail of blood behind her. The cat went after her at a steady, easy lope. He knew he would catch her easily. She was his prey, and this was his hunt.

He cornered her. She backed up against the tree, prepared for her first and final battle. She didn't cry out in pain when he scooped her up in his jaws. She didn't let out a whimper when he sank his fangs into her body. All she felt was regret.

Regret that she couldn't have done more. Regret that she had been such a burden to her pack, never contributing to them. Regret that she had to leave so soon.

Numb pain crept up her body. She let her eyes close, her breaths slow. Redkit was safe. That's all she had wanted. The cat wouldn't back. The scent of her blood had satisfied him, and he wouldn't be back for more. For now.

_I'm sorry Redkit…_

In one brief instant, a kit had given up something most people can never. Immaturity.

* * *

Ok, this isn't really a fanfiction. This is a chapter of a book I'm going to try and publish. Only Its with wolves, not warrior-related whatsoever. Redkit's real name is Miko, Icekit's is Noni. But I really want to know if this is good or not, so please take a minute to review!


End file.
